


Morning || Night

by undermourningstar



Series: McHanzo Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermourningstar/pseuds/undermourningstar
Summary: Jesse's and Hanzo's different schedules at the Watchpoint Gibraltar.





	Morning || Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking title suggestions because I didn't have anything creative to title this piece. Thanks to Elektron124 for betaing.

Jesse bolted upright at 5:30 a.m. It was habit, after rising to run for Deadlock and Blackwatch and from bounty hunters for the past 23 years. 

He showered alone. Today would be a meeting, a mission, a debriefing, and no time for himself, he thought as he slipped into his serape. Just before he left the room, he rummaged his pockets for a pen and paper and scribbled in green crayon on a sticky note that must have come from Angela some time ago. He kissed Hanzo’s cheek, who sleep-muttered in response, and left to practice range before his breakfast with Ana. 

The sky through the range ceiling was still a deep blue, punctuated by the constellations he had once been able to name. Athena’s voice snapped his attention back to the targets, and he realized that Peacekeeper was empty before he had put much thought into it. Again and again, he skirted and rolled around the range as Athena varied the cadence of the bots, the roughness of the terrain, and the buildings until he could barely count how many kills he had gotten. 

He exited the range feeling almost awake enough to tolerate bright lights of the kitchen, where Reinhardt was already flipping pancakes for the team. 

“MCCREE! It is always a pleasure to see you up! Take as many as you want!” the German insisted and thrust a warm stack into his hands. He was halfway through his fourth chocolate chip pancake when Ana sat down next to him with three on her plate. 

“We need to pick up Jack today,” she told him, and he reached for another pancake before Lena could zip in and eat them all.

~~~~

Hanzo awakened to sunlight upon his eyes. He knew to expect the bed to be empty next to him by this hour, but he still felt the same pang of disappointment until he found a little yellow paper adorned with Jesse’s smudged scrawl. To the untrained eye, it would have been hard to notice, but if Jesse had been there, he would have been able to make out the slightest bit more spring in the archer’s step. 

He ate a late breakfast while Lucio chattered to him about his latest work and his new audio-healing techniques he hoped to incorporate, then accepted Angela’s invitation to run errands. 

“Do you think it’s too early to propose?” she asked as they passed a jeweler’s shop. The window held various treasures, rings and necklaces and bracelets of filigree Hanzo could have brought to his father (but would they have matched Jamison’s mysterious treasure in value, he wondered). 

“What do you think of her?” Hanzo posed as he scanned the nearby buildings for a grocery stores. There had to be somewhere that sold pineapples.

“Fareeha’s amazing,” Angela paused and considered the display. “She’s not my world, but she’s certainly made me aware there is more to it. That I had the capacity to love, even after witnessing all I’ve seen and doing so many terrible things. I can only hope I am as good for her as she is for me.”

Hanzo too looked at the rings, wondering if Jesse would enjoy the silver one with snakes entwined around it. He considered the thousands of branching paths, for every action he could take, had taken, and would never take; the hundreds of futures focused and he wondered, if he had not attempted to fratricide, if he would still have found himself a cowboy.

“Do what your heart says,” he finally answered. “Ana would love to see you tie the knot as soon as possible. She’s been impatiently waiting for grandchildren.” 

Angela laughed. 

“Of course she has. It’s very hard to miss her placing mistletoe over my door and forcing Fareeha to come to me for healing.” 

Having found the Mardi’s, Hanzo motioned her in and cast one last glance at the jewelry shop.

~~~~

Jesse hated this part of his mornings - post-breakfast airsickness that accompanied Tracer’s piloting of the ORCA. Of course, it wasn’t her fault that there had been unexpected strong winds over the Atlantic, but it didn’t help as he regretted the fifth pancake.

Their arrival in New York was rough, but the strike team managed to hit the ground running. He had already eliminated four omnics aimed at the ship before Ana could leap out to join him, and together with Reinhardt, they cleared their way into the abandoned Talon warehouse. 

Morrison was inside, fending off another dozen units with the Bastion unit from Eichenwalde and the gamer-girl-turned-soldier, D.Va. It took them too long to move the payload to the ship, in Jesse’s opinion, but he kept his grumblings to himself. He blamed it on the aging of his reflexes, of the extra half second it had taken him to drawn Peacekeeper and reload it, but he knew the faults were not as clear cut as he wanted it to be and they wouldn’t be disappearing any faster than he could blink his aging away.

They landed back at Gibraltar and let Angela fuss over their injuries as Ana shrugged and went back to her room, Jack sheepishly looking on nearby. Jesse finally caught Hanzo in time to enjoy a brief repast on the watchpoint tower before Winston called the cowboy away for debriefing. 

~~~~

Hanzo had intended to run a full workout today, but he found himself competing with Wilhelm in weights (for whatever odd reason the man saw fit) and attempting to outshoot Ana Amari (which he failed to do, yet again, but by a smaller margin this time). He showered off the sweat of his defeat before dinner and decided it couldn’t hurt to try the common room. Hana, Lucio, and Jamison lay on their stomachs, shouting at each other over item stocks. They noticed Hanzo’s approach and waved him over to a fourth controller. 

He barely noticed it was 7 p.m. until Hana announced her hunger and demanded a race with the junker to see who get chips first. He excused himself and found Jesse waiting in their room with take-out on the desk. 

“I saw you with the kids, so I thought I’d grab something and wait for you.” he shrugged at Hanzo. “I know you don’t get a lot of time with-” 

He was interrupted by Hanzo’s hug, and they fell back onto the bed. 

“I missed you too, Han,” the cowboy spoke into his shoulder. “Let’s eat first, though, or we’re going to be hungry in the morning.” 

“Only if you are dessert,” Hanzo muttered, and he laughed for the first time that day. There might not have been time for himself today, but there was certainly time for them, and Jesse couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
